


Crazy Little Thing Called Love

by moonlightxx



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightxx/pseuds/moonlightxx
Summary: “Are you sure about this? You know I don't mind waiting.” Clay rolled his eyes fondly, that was the fourth time Tony asked that since Clay informed him he was ready to give that step.





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I'm sorry about the mistakes. I just needed some clony smut and it wasn't easy to find so I decided to write it myself.

Clay’s back hit the mattress, Tony’s mouth still on his, hot and wet, making Clay whimper in the back of his throat. Tony was on top of him right away, the weight of him, his covered erection rubbing against Clay’s own erection. He was familiar to that part, the making out while they grinding against each other, the rushed handjobs and occasionally blowjobs. 

It was the everything else that made Clay anxious, but also excited and immensely turned out. 

Tony stopped kissing him enough to take his shirt off, Clay bit his bottom lip, admiring the muscles and the tattoos that covered Tony's skin. Fuck, his boyfriend was so hot. Clay got up enough to do the same and throw his shirt to the side, blushing with the hot smoldering look Tony gave him. 

“Are you sure about this? You know I don't mind waiting,” Clay rolled his eyes fondly. That was the fourth time Tony asked that since Clay informed him he was ready to give that step. 

“Yes, I'm fucking sure, now come here,” Clay pulled Tony close by the back of his neck, kissing him, he could kiss Tony for the rest of his life, Clay thought, sounded so cheesy and lame in his head but was true, it was hot and heavy but Tony never rushed, not if Clay didn't explicitly said or showed he wanted hard and fast. 

Tony's mouth went down to Clay's neck. That was basically Tony's favorite place since he always liked to spend a good amount of time there, leaving hickies, biting and licking, leaving red marks behind, that showed easily on Clay's pale skin. Clay moaned when Tony sucked in the sensitive part of his neck, mouth then trailing down through his chest, stopping on his nipples. Clay had sensitive nipples, always had, liked to tug them a little every time he jerked off. Tony's mouth soon followed the same path. Licking and kissing, and sucking until Clay was begging, if to stop or keep going Clay himself had no idea. 

Clay was so hard, he felt like he could come with only Tony's mouth on his nipple while he rubbed his erection against Tony's. But that would be pretty pathetic so he held it, it was already bad he knew he would come fast since was his first time, but to come while not being properly touched was too much. Clay had a little pride. 

Clay pulled Tony by his hair, kissing him again partly so he could calm down enough so he didn't felt like he was about to burst but also because he missed Tony's soft lips and his tongue; and that thing Tony did with his tongue that made Clay see stars with only a kiss. 

Tony's hands went to his belt, undoing it, or trying to since they didn't stop kissing. He eventually got it right, separating their mouths enough so he could get Clay's pants off, stop and looking at him, as if asking permission to take his underwear off.

Clay tried not to feel self-conscious even though Tony saw him shirtless before, but now was we-are-about-to-have-sex shirtless, it felt different, like what you feel first time in a locker room and you know your body is not as ripped as the other’s guys. 

“Fuck, you're gorgeous. _Tan bonito_ , God, the things I wanna do to you," how was it possible to blush even more, Clay had no idea but somehow he felt his cheeks heat up more.

Tony's hands explored the whole expanse of Clay's body, stopping at his hard leaking cock, Clay whimpered when Tony took him in his hand, moving his hand up and down slowly.

“Where do you keep the lube?” Clay couldn't reply, too busy trying not to moan too loudly while pointing to a drawer he hoped was where he hide the lube. Tony retrieved it and got back fast, kissing Clay too fast for his taste but he couldn't complain, not when he saw Tony unscrewing the lube bottle and spreading it and rubbing his fingers to warm up. 

Clay didn't get to do it very often, finger himself, he was usually too scared his parents would barge in his room to do something else than jerk off and get off quickly. 

“Spread your legs for me," Clay almost came with that sentence alone. Tony sounded demanding but also gentle, Clay did as asked, letting Tony see everything and leaving nothing to imagination. 

One of Tony's fingers probed Clay’s hole, spreading the lube around; just teasing and rubbing the puckered skin. Tony inserted up to the first knuckle before retrieving, doing it a couple times, going as far as the second one and the whole finger. He moved it around, slowly, gentle. Clay gasped when it rubbed lightly against his prostate, Tony aimed that spot, rubbing it a few more times before taking his finger out and putting two that time. 

This time there was the discomfort, after all it's been awhile since he has done that. Tony must have noticed since he didn't move his fingers but lowered his head, taking Clay’s cock in his mouth, sucking the head, making Clay gasp and forget the discomfort momentarily. Tony moved the fingers inside of Clay while he lowered his head more, taking more of Clay's cock into his mouth, scissoring his fingers, making enough space to put his cock there. Clay could feel that tingling feeling on his belly, fuck, he really wanted it, has for awhile even when Tony held back for his sake, thinking maybe he was not ready.

Tony let go of Clay's dick, making a pop sound, grabbing his wallet in his back pocket and taking a condom out. Then he proceeded to take off his pants and underwear. Clay never really thought he could think a dick was nice looking, but Tony's definitely was. Thick and long, Clay wanted to suck him, but Tony stopped him every time and then proceeded to suck Clay off instead. Clay would definitely get Tony off by blowing him, not in that moment, but soon. He would probably suck at it, pun not intended, but he would do it anyway. 

Tony ripped the condom package, Clay zoomed out, thinking how far they've come, he has come. Coming into terms with his sexuality, falling for Tony and getting together. More importantly healing after all that has happened. That moment felt good, perfect and right. 

By the time he was pulled off his thoughts, Tony was on top of him again, Clay spread his legs a bit more to make more room for him. They looked at each other, maybe trying to save the moment, maybe because both couldn't believe it was really happening for different reasons. Tony was about to speak again but Clay cut him short already knowing what he was about to say.

“For the last time, I'm sure," he held Tony's face between his hands. “I love you and I want this. Want you. All of you,” he felt a little embarrassed saying what he always thought but never dared to say out loud, feeling self-conscious and suddenly more naked than just his body, like he shared part of his heart and soul. 

Tony kissed his forehead, then cheeks, eyes, stopping on his lips, kissing softly. “I love you too.”

They didn't say anything else for that moment. Clay felt the blunt head of Tony's cock against his hole, slowing penetrating him, inch by inch, stopping when Clay squeezed Tony's arms. 

“Hey, try to relax, it will be easier like that,” Clay tried to even his breathing. Knowing he was probably hurting Tony a little too with how tight he was squeezing him. He felt the pain easy and was able to breath normally. Tony moved again, still slowly, making sure to stop in case was still painful and uncomfortable. Clay felt Tony's pelvis against his ass and knew he was fully inside of him, he felt so full, filled to the brim by Tony's thick cock.

Tony's lanced their fingers together and started to move, wasn't fast or hard like Clay imagined, or rather liked to imagine, that Tony fucked, probably because was Clay's first time, _their_ first time. Tony rested his forehead against Clay's, grunting and moaning. Clay felt pride swell up in his chest, happy that he was able to make Tony feel as good as he always felt every time he touched him. 

Even when all the pain was gone and only remained pleasure, Tony still didn't move faster than the slow pace he had began with. Clay once again knew he had to take initiative, he crossed his legs on Tony's hips, pulling him closer. 

“Fuck me harder, like I know you want to,” Tony didn't needed to be asked twice, he started pistoning inside of Clay. Noises of skin hitting filling the room along with the noises they both were making. Tony's cock was now rubbing against Clay's prostate almost every hit, making him see stars, cock leaking precum nonstop on his stomach. 

Clay knew a couple of strokes would get him off immediately but he wanted, needed it to last more. Tony was whispering something in Spanish in his ear, he tried to recall the few words he knew but he doubted he would know the ones Tony was saying. It was probably dirty talk. 

Clay did get the _“amor”_ that was said inbetween sentences. Tony's movements became erratic and Clay knew he was getting close, his hand went to his cock but Tony was faster, grabbing it and switching between rubbing his thumb against the head of Clay's dick and moving it in the pace he was fucking Clay. 

Clay came with a shout, forgetting about his noisy neighbors that probably could hear him. Some of his cum splashing his stomach but mostly on Tony's hand. Tony moved faster, biting on Clay's neck, trying to stop his own noises. One, two, three more thrusts and he was coming, shooting inside the condom. 

They stayed like that for a while, Tony's cock softening inside of Clay, both trying to catch their breaths. Tony pulled out and Clay hissed, Tony put his underwear on and got off the bed, probably to get rid of the condom. Clay made a mental note to take the trash out before his parents could see it. 

Clay's parents probably already thought they were doing it, he still blushed remembering when his mom and dad sit him down, talking about proper use of protection. It was bad enough the first time they had the sex talk, but having to stand it again with the addition of his parents giving him condoms and lube was just too much. Tony laughed his ass off when Clay told him, the fucker. 

When Tony came back he had a damp cloth with him, that he gently wiped out the cum on Clay's stomach, next he parted Clay's thighs so he could clean him there too, first checking if there was any tearing. When he seemed satisfied he disappeared with the cloth. As soon he came back, he lied down next to Clay and pulled him against his chest. Tony loved cuddling, which was surprising to Clay at first but not really? He enjoyed being in Tony's strong arms, he felt protected and taken care of. 

“Does anything hurt, _amor_? It will probably be a bit uncomfortable but will pass soon.”

“A bit but a good kind of hurt, don't worry about it,” They remained in silence for a while, Clay hearing Tony's heartbeat. 

Everything was perfect, like they were in a bubble where the rest of the world couldn't touch them. Warm and good. That until they heard the front door open. Both immediately jumped off the bed.

“Holy fucking shit. I thought you said your parents wouldn't be home until later,” Tony's usually combed hair was going in all directions, which was a good look but what wasn't with him? He looked desperate and panicked, which was kind of hilarious; Tony was usually very composed and in control, even when one of his brothers walked into them while Tony sucked him off he didn't see as panicked as in that moment. 

“They were supposed to, they are here earlier," they both bumped into each other, dressing as fast as possible. They heard the telltale noises of someone going up the stairs. Clay jumped on his bed, grabbing a book on the way and randomly opening it. Tony sat down on the ground next to the bed, trying to look composed as he wasn't fucking Clay into the mattress half hour ago. Shit, the room probably reeked of sex. 

A knock was heard and Clay's dad face popped up of the ajar door. 

“Hi, boys. What are you doing? Studying?” He asked, eyeing both. 

“Yup, big test coming up, lots of studying to do. Lots,” Clay cleared his throat, trying to make his voice sound less high-pitched. 

“Yup, big test.” Tony said, nodding a little too much. 

“I see… well, you both should wash your hands and get down in 10 minutes, we brought takeaway,” Clay released the breath he didn't noticed he was holding, damn, that was close. His dad's face appeared again. “Oh and you guys should switch up your shirts, you got the wrong ones," Clay and Tony looked down and noticed they were wearing the other's shirt. 

Well, shit.

**Author's Note:**

> "Tan bonito" - So pretty  
> "Amor" - Love


End file.
